


you should check

by Anyawen



Series: fanwork poetry remixes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Trumps Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Sickfic, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: he gives the only order that matters
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: fanwork poetry remixes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	you should check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432480) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



> This is a freeform poetry remix of SherlockWatson_Holmes fic 'Don't You Dare Leave Me, Sherlock Holmes' for Fandom Trumps Hate. :)

beset by illness  
the drama queen demands attention

his doctor, in exasperated fondness,  
(worries held in abeyance) scoffs  
‘it's an annoyance, love, i know  
and please stop playing with mushrooms  
_for science._ ’

the shoe is on the other foot  
and sherlock protests that he's all right  
when john actually begins to worry.

he isn't very convincing  
but they want to believe  
it's nothing.  
i'm fine.

the symptoms say otherwise

he collapses,  
and the penny drops.

worry wars with guilt  
over the merest possibility of damage  
exacerbated by delay.

tests are required -  
agony and distress and torment  
without relief  
and his heart breaks with helplessness

he gives the only order that matters  
'don't you dare leave me, sherlock holmes.'

the news is good  
and the outlook better  
a reprieve has been delivered.  
a puzzle remains.

'possibly' scientific procedure  
could have been followed more rigorously ...

and, perhaps, in the interests of verifying  
a continued recovery  
a complete once-over  
(or twice-over, or, well ...)

best to leave nothing to chance


End file.
